Ellemayne Dreamgrasp
-WIP- Ellemayne Dreamgrasp is a Night Elven Demon Hunter that hails out of Felwood. As all Demon Hunter's, Ellemayne's eyes have been removed and in their place, two green glowing sockets remain. She covers her eyes with a simple black cloth, though the green glow of her eyes pierces the veil. Other than her eyes, Ellemayne's face is Night Elvenly standard. Her body has been wracked and deformed due to the transmogrification that comes along with the process of becoming a Demon Hunter. She has horns that bracket her face in a ram-ish curl. Background Ellemayne grew up in a loving family on Feathermoon Island, in Feralas. Her parents were stationed there when they met. Her mother, Mavita, was a Sentinel huntress. Her father, Frayben, was a merchant supplying the stronghold. Theirs was a normal, happy life, with the occasional issue or problem due to Mavita being called away on vigil or Frayben being called off to make a deal with a new vendor. A Night to Remember One night, Mavita was called to Shandris' side. A select few were chosen for an incursion into Felwood. A barrow den was invaded and was to defended or retaken, as the case may be. Ellemayne got only a moment with her mother before she mounted and was off with the other hunteress Sentinels. Ellemayne thought that this was just one more in a long run of excursions her mother had taken before. As Ellemayne awoke the next day she found her father in the common room with Shandris Feathermoon, leader of the Sentinels, and two additional Sentinels. All had a solemn look. Her mother was not present. Ellemayne never expected this day to come. She always started the day with her mother's smile, it was brighter than the sun to Ellemayne. Her heart broken, and with near emotionless candor, she walked into the room, looked Shandris in the eye, and before the words of comfort could be uttered, Ellemayne put her hand up and said in a cold and almost dark tone.. (E) "How." Shandris stood to confront her gaze. She looked upon the now Sergeant in the Sentinels, and let out a sigh. It was clear to her that comfort was not the antidote for what pained Ellemayne. Shandris looked to Frayben, doubled over in his chair with his head between his hands. (S) "Not here, Sergeant. Report to the barracks for a report." Ellemayne looked to her father and grasped his shoulder. (E) "Be well father, tomorrow is a new day." (F) "Why... what does it all matter.. mumbling.." He moaned. The two Sentinels accompanying Shandris were slightly taken aback by both Shandris and Ellemayne's exchange. Ellemayne turned to Shandris. (E) "Do you have other families to visit?" (S) "No, I have made my rounds. Too many families for one day." (E) "If you are headed to the barracks now, I will accompany you there." (S) "So be it." Shandris Shandris laid out a fervent report to all in attendance, rife with detail listing out the fallen and those that made it back. They recovered all but two of the bodies from the party. Thankfully, Mavita was one of those recovered. Ellemayne's father would have something to ceremonially fixate to. It may do him some good, she thought. Shandris and the hunting party encountered demonic forces at the barrow den. All of the druids were lost, to their knowledge. The demons, along with a few orcish warlocks, calling themselves the Shadow Council invaded, corrupted, and destroyed the barrow den; only to rebuild what was left as Jaedenar. Some foul tormented perversion of the peaceful den that once was. Ellemayne was told that Mavita fought hard and brave, but all she wanted was to turn the fight back on the demons that took her mother. Shandris told Ellemayne to cool off for a few days, in more words than that, and Ellemayne, after a few hours, went to her home. Her father could probably use a nice dinner after this kind of day. Ellemayne returned home, preparing herself for the drivel that would be her father when she opened the door. As she walked through the entryway, all was quiet. The lanterns not lit, and it seemed the cauldron in the hearth was half full of soup. Maybe he made a short night of it, she thought to herself. She followed suit. The next morning, she arose and came down to the hearth. The cauldron was still there. Same sludge as last night. Odd, her father always made her mother and her breakfast before they needed to report to the barracks. She realized today was not like other mornings, and went upstairs to rouse her father. She knocked on the door and it creeked open. Throught the crooked portal of the doorframe she gazed at her father, dressed in all white, with a blue sash, hanging from the ceiling. He was slightly bloated, as if he had been hanging since the night before. That was it. That was the moment that made Ellemayne snap. Her emotions died that day, in that doorway. The two people she admired most in life were gone. Less than a day and her life was crushed, her heart broken, and her soul null and void. She left, without a tear. She walked out of the door, ordered her moonsaber back to the barracks and walked to the ship, crossed the strait, and just kept walking, toward Felwood. She was only thinking about revenge. Revenge for her mother, revenge for her father, revenge for the life and family that was taken from her. She was going to do what ever she had to to get that revenge. The Meeting -WIP- Along her travels to Felwood, Ellemayne came across a great many creatures and persons that were unknown to her in her cradle of life at Feathermoon Stronghold. All sorts of great beasts and intriguing groups came to the forefront. She had noticed a taint growing the further North she went. A sense of dread welling inside of her. By the time she had reached Felwood, she was sufficient in collecting prey and fending for herself in the wild, alone. On her first foot into Felwood, the world seemed to stop. She was here, finally/ She need only fulfill the purpose she put out for herself: * Get to Felwood * Find the barrow den * Destroy everything within, or die trying Demons, demons everywhere. This place had been worse than she thought. One wrong move in this place and her finale will be over before its even begun. She needs to plan; that was always what she was best at in the Sentinels. The Sentinels, she thought. Sergeant Ellemayne Dreamgrasp, guess she won't be needing that title any longer. After a few months of getting her bearings and assaying the area, Ellemayne found the den. This was the highest concentration of demons she had come across in Felwood. She decided to watch, learn movements, form a strategy, and test her worth against any stragglers that happened to stray from the pack. In her days and hours of watching, she noticed a man, clothed strangely, also with an eye toward the den. He would, skillfully, dispatch demons that crossed his path. Every second she watched him, she knew he was watching her. Maybe an ally in this pit of demons. She planned to meet him, on her terms, or as much on her terms as she could. After a day of watching him, she followed the strange man back to his hide out. Well, she thought she was. Instead, he lead her to an open circle of warding runes. Although not comfortable with magics, she could tell that they were not hostile traps. He approached her. (-) "What say you, Sentinel." (E) "I am here for my own purposes, I should be asking you the same question." (-) The man chuckled slightly, "Simply put, I am here to kill demons." (E) "Well, I have seen that over the last few weeks, I am also here for that same reason." (-) "Oh? Just out to kill some demons? Will any random demon do, or is your 'purpose' tied to this place?" He squinted. (E) "Here, these demons will die. If I get to any after that, they will need to be from elsewhere.. obviously." (-F) "Well, I guess now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we can get down to why you followed me here. I am Feronas Sindweller." (E) "Ellemayne.. Ellemayne Dreamgrasp, of Feathermoon." (F) "Feathermoon.. Did Shandris send you her--" (E) "No! I am here of my own accord." (F) "I see, did you bring others? You seem a little ill equipped for your situation. I mean, I'm trained for this, what are you doing here, really?" (E) "I came her to fight demons..." (F) "You came here to die, don't play dumb with me." (E) "Wha--" (F) "Are you just going to charge in? Plan and plan only to realize you don't know a damn thing about combating demons, let alone a stronghold." Feronas throws his hands up, slightly in frustration. "Why are you really here." (E) Ellemayne sighed. "I came here for revenge. Revenge for my mother and father." (F) "And how did these particular demons gain your wrath?" (E) "My mother died here during the invasion of the barrow den." (F) "I see, and your father." (E) "He committed suicide upon hearing of the death of my mother. He was a merchant." (F) Feronas drew his face to neutral and cocked an eyebrow. "Your mother fought bravely as do all Sentinels, your father was weak." (E) "Do not speak ill of my dead!" Ellemayne scalded. (F) "Fair enough. You have your reason, now what about training. Demon training." (E) "I am a Sergeant in the Sentinels.. I hardly nee--" (F) "Where did your mother die? How many Sentinels did they have with them? Answer the question truthfully and you might get some help." (E) Ellemayne looked down in disgust. She knew she had no real training for demonic tactics. She needed the help. She swallowed her pride with an audiable gulp. "I need help. I have none." She said as she grit her teeth. (F) "Yes, you do. What are you willing to do to learn?" (E) "Anything.." (F) "Anything?" (E) "Anything." (F) "Well there maybe some hope for you yet. Are you going willing to give up your mortal ties, your binding to this world?" (E) "I have already given up everything. I am here, aren't I?" (F) "Fair enough. Come with me, I have much to teach you." 80's training montage set to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor Category:Characters